<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fazbear Flesh and Bones by thebatjokesonyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436895">Fazbear Flesh and Bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatjokesonyou/pseuds/thebatjokesonyou'>thebatjokesonyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(more like sentient mascots hahaaaa), Alternate Universe - Human, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Inspired by Five Nights at Freddy's, Might eventually end in Phone Guy/Mike hijinx, No dead kids, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatjokesonyou/pseuds/thebatjokesonyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Schmidt decides to become a night guard at a pizzeria he has fond childhood memories of. However, he soon discovers the mascots he once found joy in had never been what he'd assumed them to be. Curious and willing to get through a week for the paycheck, Mike strategizes through the nights and tries to uncover the secret of these mascots while they attempt to make him one of them.</p><p>This is set in an alternate universe where rather than children stuffed into suits, it's genetically and psychologically modified adults looking to add to their stock. Basically, it's cheaper to alter people's genetics in this world than it is to assemble an animatronic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Take Your Seat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Night 1</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">---</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mike Schmidt had gone to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria only three times before he'd taken on this job and he could only recall vivid memories from one of those three visits. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He'd been five years old and as perfectly in love with the place as most children his age were. The bright colors, fun games and what felt like endless amounts of pizza were incredible but what really made it for him was Freddy and his crew. Freddy was always happy to talk and play with him, to cheer him on during a game or help him find somewhere he wanted to explore. All the mascots were like that but Mike would always scout Freddy. The regular workers just didn't have the natural pep the mascots did. Sure most of them were kind too but nothing like Freddy and his friends. The bear especially seemed to inhale and exhale cheer, radiate with a positivity that came with the mascot gig. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mike's brain chewed on a memory of Freddy helping him acquire a prize on the top shelf, now snickering as he realized how annoyed the regular worker was by Freddy barging into the area and grabbing the huge teddy bear. It had felt so surreal to walk past the prize area not just as an adult but at night, the area blanketed in darkness. He sat down in the office he'd been shown just yesterday and had set up a few things, still absentmindedly thinking on his last experience here when the phone rang. A prerecorded message then began to play, the same one he'd been told he'd receive when his shift started by his manager. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hello? Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to help you get settled in on your first night. I actually worked in that office before you. I’m finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact so I know it can be a little overwhelming but I’m here to tell you there’s nothing to worry about, uhh, you’ll do fine! So let’s just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay." Mike answered aloud, amused by the nervousness of the man. Something about it was charming, it reminded him of a kid who was anxious to present in front of his class. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Uh...let’s see. First there’s an introductory greeting from the company I’m supposed to read. Ehh, it’s kind of a legal thing, nothing you wouldn't already know. ‘Welcome to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza: a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon the discovery of the damage or death has occurred, a missing person’s report will be filed within ninety days or as soon as property and premise have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced. Blah, blah, blah.’ Now that might sound bad, I know, but there’s really nothing to worry about! The mascot characters here do get a bit quirky at night but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I’d probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember that these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and you need to show them a little respect. Right? Ok." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The legal reading had Mike feeling somewhat anxious but nothing really spiked his heart beat like the latter part. What did he mean twenty years? Mike felt genuinely confused, moving to the security cameras until he gasped out loud. The mascots were still. Here. It was, without exaggeration, the creepiest thing he'd ever seen. Were they not people? That's what he-no, that's what any ordinary person would have assumed. They looked human, even with the ears and outfits, the makeup, the larger than life demeanors they always carried, it all seemed so human. They were living, breathing, sentient, there was no way they couldn't be alive. Yet and still, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica stood on stage, looking exactly as they had over a decade ago when he'd shown up as a bright eyed kid.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Just be aware the mascots do tend to wander a bit. Uhh, they’re left with some kind of ‘free-roaming instructions’ at night. It has to do with something about their bodies locking up if they're left standing around for too long? Well, they used to wander around more during the day too but then there was the kidnapping of '87. Yeah... it’s amazing that the human mind can keep on functioning after experiencing that kind of stress, ya know?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kidnapping?! Mike could hardly believe his eyes and ears. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" There had to be a logical explanation for this. They looked like any other person he'd ever seen save for all the Fazbear junk from their costumes so why would they stay here instead of going home, why would they stand on their stage as if they were puppets waiting to be given their cue to dance? The newest night guard's camera went back on stage, staring in shock at Freddy and Chica. Wait. "Bonnie? What the hell, where are you?!" He was rapidly sorting through the feed, having just realized what this phone guy was going on about earlier. The "mascots" would walk around. He was now assuming his job was just to keep an eye on them. Okay. That could be done. Perhaps he could figure out what these mascots really were in the meantime. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Anyways, concerning your safety; the only real risk to you as the night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these mascots...uhh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won’t recognize you as a patron. They'll pro-well, they most likely see you as a mascot without it's costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at at Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazzbear chamber."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"WHAT?!" Mike shouted, enraged and unable to contain himself for a second longer. The mystery of the mascots and the aforementioned kidnapping, the stress of keeping an eye on all four of them and now the fact that if they saw him they'd try and shove him into some chamber thing was already getting to him. He'd gone into this job desperate for money but he was convinced this was too much, even for someone as desperate as him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Now that wouldn't be so bad if the results weren't irreversible. You could imagine having your body forcefully pressed inside one of those tubes could cause a bit of discomfort... and permanent alterations to your mind and body. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your most distinct physical features behind all that modification, heh. Y-yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze! I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, goodnight!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mike's initial fondness for the man on the phone was really continuing to wane because the way this guy plainly gave terrifying information felt unbelievably insulting. Because if what he'd gathered from this call was right, these things could turn him into a mascot through the chamber thing and that was not sitting well with him. "What is going on in this place? And is every mascot I know like that? They just sit there with creepy little grins when the lights go down, never sleeping?" He muttered to himself, not expecting to get any answers but it calmed him somewhat when he spoke aloud. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Actually, we do sleep! But we do it standin' up and with our eyes open!" Came a now horribly familiar voice from his right, happy to explain how Mike was wrong. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mike and his heart leaped in unison, his fist slamming to shut the door with the button closest to him. "Then go back to your stage and sleep!" He shouted, his pupils dilated as fear circulated through his system. "You don't need to come chasing me, I-I'm just a security guard who works here!" Maybe he was being a bit hysterical but after that horrifying information dump, who wouldn't be?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bonnie in all his glory stood behind the door as calm as could be. He was wearing his signature striped red tie, one of his large ears half drooping while he pressed his hands to the door, staring at the window even when he was sure the guard couldn't see him yet. "Well, I'm sure you don't know this but we're lookin' for another Bonnie. We saw you yesterday, we all got to talkin' and we just know you'd be perfect for it! It's a much better job than this. You won't have to be all alone, you'd make so many people happy! A billion friends and fun every single day, who wouldn't want to be a mascot?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This had to be a dream. Mike knew it was such a cliche thought but it was circling his head a million times. There was no way Bonnie, Freddy Fazbear's Bonnie was really standing outside the door attempting to convince Mike to become some sort of new him. "Look-I don't even understand what you are anymore. I-I-I thought mascots were just like anybody else here, better with kids and decent actors but not-not living here! I don't want that, I'm nothing like that, I am the least qualified person to become a mascot!" It was the entire reason he'd pursued this job, to be far away from other people, to work a quiet job with maybe one or two co-workers. Get some free pizza and keep an eye on what seemed like a relatively calm place, call the police if there was ever any real trouble. Nothing that needed any real social skills. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, I just don't think you've really thought about it yet! And if you don't know what I am, how can you know you don't wanna be anythin' like me?" Bonnie insisted, his slight twang revealing itself the more he spoke and pressed his lean form against the door. He sounded too gentle, too sweet to be offering what he was offering. "You oughta understand that no matter what Scott says, we're really happy! We even get baths every once in awhile if we do a good job. But we don't need nothin' like that to wanna work. We don't need a night guard either, at least, not as much as we need a Bonnie. I know you'd love it here, Mike!" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A cold shiver went down Mike's spine. The name tag had to be why Bonnie even knew that but it was still disturbing to hear. "Just-go away, seriously. I don't feel like talking." More specifically, he never felt like talking but this was far more intense than his usual desire to be left alone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A goofy laugh escaped Bonnie and the sound of footsteps walking away went with him. "Oh alright buddy, you'll see! This place is a whole lot more fun when you're one of us! Because if you don't see things our way, that's the worst seat in the house." Even the last sentence was given such a pleasant demeanor, the rabbit eared man never sounding upset for a second. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The worst seat in the house. Mike felt that phrase sink in as time flew by, grateful to remain undisturbed for the rest of his shift. He was in shock as he somehow blinked and found himself in his bed inside his cheap apartment, the words echoing through his brain. Even worse than that was even with these disturbing revelations, he caught himself already thinking about his next shift. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mascots! + Your Guide to a Fazbear Chamber!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello and welcome! If you're reading this, then you're well on your way to becoming valued member of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! You are now well aware of the job you've consented to but the process remains a mystery. Much of it will continue to be a mystery but for those who are either becoming mascots or who are looking to assist those who will, this is the perfect guide for you. </p><p>Our current mascot list consists of 4 distinct characters: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Please remember that there can only be 4 duplicates of each mascot per location so if you are looking to fill a new mascot position, keep this in mind. If this rule is broken, please consult your manager immediately as they have their own guide on how to take steps to properly deal with such situations.</p><p>Anyone looking to fill out the mascot position must strictly be between the ages of 20 to 40 and conventionally attractive. Participants should have little to no immediate family and ideally, they should whole heartedly consent to this process. </p><p>After the original group of mascots have been selected, they will be able to properly sort and pick the best roles for newer mascots. They are aware of what constitutes for the proper and best versions of the characters they hold dear so please allow them to make their own choices on the matter. </p><p>The Fazbear Chamber is a state of the art process that will allow our mascots to transform physically and mentally into these roles. Please make sure the participant is completely submerged within the tube and either select the proper mascot on the connecting computer or allow the mascots themselves to do so. They should not, under any circumstances, leave the chamber mid-process. The chamber's modifications takes about four hours to complete but it is best to wait a week before allowing your newest mascot to perform. The mascots themselves can arrange as to who is performing and who is staying within the storage room. </p><p>The mascots will also arrange leaving and break times. Your manager will make sure to notify them of changes or fixes but please leave them to do their work. They are far more dedicated to the good of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria than you may be so it should come as no surprise that if they should give you orders or ask you a favor of any kind, you should listen without hesitation. Mascots have as much superiority over you as your manager. Please keep that in mind moving forward. </p><p>We hope you have found this guide to be educational and informal. Please return this guide to the manager once you are finished. </p><p>Up to Date as of 1982</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Surprise Filled Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike Schmidt could hardly believe himself. He was going into his next shift with some disassociation, half believing he'd conjured up the night before in his head. There was no way on Earth this was occurring, absolutely none. Walking through the doors had now acquired a sense of deja vu, especially as he once again glanced at the prize corner. Making his way to the back at 11:53 pm hadn't woken him up to his current situation but the minute he was firmly seated where he was, it all snapped back to him. Bonnie's offer, the barely helpful messages, they grounded him in his new reality.</p><p>At that moment, the phone rang and played yet another message for the night guard sitting in front of it. </p><p>"Err, hello! Hello? Uhh... well, if you're hearing this, you made it to day two. Uhh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Umm...you might need to go ahead and peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone is in their proper place, ya know?"</p><p>"Already on it." Mike answered flatly aloud again, having quickly sorted through the security feed. He'd been sharp, precise about it since he'd woken himself up in the hopes he could get it done as swiftly as possible. The night guard really wasn't looking to waste any time or power. Maybe if he mastered this, he could survive and have enough time to find some answers to the questions that had begun haunting him. It felt a tad selfish to be so absorbed in such thoughts all for himself but what else could he do? Would anyone believe him? Maybe this was some huge conspiracy he could never reveal to anyone else...</p><p>"Uhh, interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though sooo hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views and the blind spots happen to be right outside your door so if you can't find something or someone on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. You might have only a few seconds to react...not that you would be in any danger of course, I'm not implying that."</p><p>Mike snorted out of half amusement and half disgust. This guy, the one Bonnie had called Scott? He was a terrible liar. It'd only been a day but he gave his fibs away so easily, it was a wonder he thought anyone would fall for them and survive. "Does he even want me to survive? Or avoid being shoved into that chamber thing? What does it even do exactly to whoever goes in? Ugh." His head was beginning to spin from all these questions, he wished Scott or really anyone would give him some concrete answers. </p><p>"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time; the mascot in there seems unique in that it becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyways, I'm sure you have everything under control. Uhh...talk to you soon!”</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, everything's just fine and dandy." Mike sarcastically replied as he felt himself putting two and two together, cogs turning as he checked the security footage and took in how everything here worked. All the mascots were in their usual spots, eyes eerily open while standing perfectly still. At least the trio was, Foxy was still hidden well enough in his cove that Mike couldn't tell what was going on there. He'd been curious as a child as to what the fox mascot did when he wasn't singing in his cove but now, he hoped the fox wasn't anywhere close to coming out.</p><p>An hour passed and then suddenly Chica and Bonnie had left their stages. Mike had been diligent, forcing himself to leave the cameras alone and try and focus perhaps on the desk fan, checking as little as possible when he found both of them had vanished. Panicked as he sorted through the cameras, he quickly found Bonnie in the dining hall and Chica in the kitchen. The duo had pulled out some pizza and cake, sitting down and taking out utensils with Freddy and Foxy nowhere to be found. It was quite jarring, especially after last night's ending. He had expected them to constantly pursue him through the night and yet there they were, devouring what appeared to be leftovers. </p><p>"Oh boy, oh boy, what's the celebration for, Chica?" Bonnie asked with his usual goofy demeanor, prepared to dig in to both carbohydrate filled foods. "You don't bust out cake AND pizza unless something really, reeeeeally good is about to happen!" </p><p>Chica giggled in response, the plump and short woman brushing some banana yellow bangs away from her eye as she passed him a plate she'd made for him. "Haven't you heard Bonnie? We'll be getting a new friend soon! We'll make sure he can join the party tonight." She explained, booping his nose as an added show of affection, plopping down beside him at the party table. </p><p>Mike was put far more on edge at that comment, checking the cameras before discovering Freddy was in the hall, far too uncomfortable with the fact that he'd managed to get this close without realizing it. A cold shiver went down his spine. What if he had gotten into the office? He couldn't imagine being able to really fight any of them off save for maybe Bonnie. Even then, Mike wasn't eager to find out if he could or couldn't fight them back. </p><p>Freddy didn't say a word, not about Mike noticing him or being rejected. His face was hidden in the shadows, not a single bit of emotion able to be garnered. All the night guard was given was the pleasant chime of a music box as he walked away, following Freddy as he calmly made his way back to the stage. </p><p>"Yummmy! All this stuff is delicious Chica! Thanks so much for sharin'! If Freddy wasn't recoverin' from his cold, I'd tell him to have some too! Pizza and cake are his favorite." Bonnie informed as he greedily sucked frosting off one of his fingers, already going back for some more pizza when he was finished. "Everythin' here is just so delicious! I can't believe we get to eat some every night!" </p><p>Mike briefly wondered if this was some bizarre recruitment tactic on their part before he finally decided to turn away from the cameras and look elsewhere for awhile, scanning over his work environment instead. The "CELEBRATE!" poster with Bonnie, Chica and Freddy cheerfully smiling now made him far more uncomfortable than it had when he was a child. He went through the drawers, eager to find any answers and was greeted to absolutely nothing inside. With a quiet curse, Mike returned his attention to the cameras. </p><p>Time passed by without much to speak of. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica had made their rounds but they'd all spaced their times here apart. Bonnie and Chica had been as giggly as school children, knocking on the doors (and had drained a very small fraction of power because of this) as if they were children attempting to prank him. Mike wasn't amused and hadn't at all debated on letting them in, instead pondering on where some information might be located while keeping his hands as far away from anything power draining as possible. He made two minor slip ups that resulted in small losses of power but he was still doing very, very well. </p><p>Around hour 3, Mike heard a paper fluttering to the ground right outside the door. His first instinct was to slam it shut and he did, the paper flying up into the air. Mike turned on the light, wondering why a paper had spooked him so much. It was a normal Fazbear flyer, save for the words written in red on the back. He'd gotten a mere glimpse and his interest had already risen significantly. It would be a risk to venture into the hallway, he could hear Scott already warning him to keep himself inside the office but he couldn't resist. </p><p>Quickly checking the cameras and peering into both halls until he was satisfied, Mike opened the door and searched for the paper in the dark hallway. He found it on the ground after a minute's worth of moving his hands around on the cold floor, his heart slamming in his chest as he was somewhere unbelievably dangerous. Once he'd grabbed it, he dove back into his office as fast as humanly possible and was ready to check the cameras to see if anyone had gotten any closer. </p><p>It was in running back in that he suddenly saw a yellow blur run out of the office, Mike's heart leaping into his chest. "NO, PLEASE D...!" He stopped screaming, his sentence trailing off when he realized the blur was gone. Unconsciously blinking away the tears that had gathered in his eyes, Mike checked every camera once more only to find Chica was getting more pizza from the kitchen. He'd wasted so much energy on this flimsy paper and felt like an idiot. He opened the door before he finally flipped the paper around, ready to see what he'd endured that terrifying little experience for. </p><p>"WHO IS MISSING? ONLY THE PURE WHO SHARE REMEMBERED SECRETS THROUGH WRITINGS. ALL THEIR HEADS CONJURING PLEASANTRY WHILE THE TRUTH ROTS." Was written out in red, all capital letters on the back with what appeared to be very bold, red ink. </p><p>Mike wasn't sure what to make of the paragraph he'd just read, going over it again. "Who is missing?" He flipped the poster back around, noticing at least one character wasn't there. "Foxy? Is he the one these scribbles are about? Wait-who wrote this?" He wasn't sure he really wanted to know at this point. Perhaps a security guard with some consciousness left had given it as a final word of advice. It was so cryptic, Mike could only hope his Foxy hunch was right. He wasn't aware of any other character that he hadn't seen yet.</p><p>"Aw, phooey! That night guard suuuure is stubborn!" Bonnie huffed as they began to put the party supplies away. "All that cake and pizza and he didn't even get to have one little lick of it all 'cause he's so, so rude!" </p><p>It made Mike uneasy to hear Bonnie speaking ill of him, already dreading what would happen if one of them got mad or if they made some well thought out plan of attack against him. There was only one of him and at least four (maybe more) of them. </p><p>"Don't worry about him Bon. He'll see things our way sooner or later! Just a little stubborn is all. We've got pleeenty of time to convince him." Chica insisted, picking up the last pizza slice and taking a huge bite out of it. "Mmm~ Until then, we'll just have to do our best to set a good example for Mikey. Wouldn't want him to get too bored and leave us behind for good!"</p><p>While a tad more eventful than the end of the last shift, the mascots stopped speaking to him directly for the rest of the night, coming close to the doors and occasionally snickering to one another. Mike never let his guard down, looking down every once in awhile at the cryptic message he'd been left with. Answers, answers, answers. All he wanted were answers. </p><p>And he decided that tomorrow, he'd do anything to get some.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is basically here to motivate me to write fanfics again, kind comments and the like would help so much! Anyways, Cringe Culture is Dead™️ and I had a bunch of weird fnaf dreams and a fixation so you all get to enjoy this now.</p><p>Please keep in mind if you are a FNAF nerd, I have made some modifications for this universe but I'm going to try and keep things somewhat consistent with the canon and if I go through the other games, I'll make it make sense (somehow)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>